


I Remember When, I Remember, I Remember When I Lost My Mind

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Flashbacks, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Has PTSD, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Panic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Deprivation, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Okay fine, I haven’t slept in nearly a week, you happy?” he said, throwing his hands up in the air.“No, I’m not happy that you aren’t sleeping. I wish you could. But this is more than your normal sleep-deprived self. What’s wrong, Malcolm?”





	I Remember When, I Remember, I Remember When I Lost My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work comes from the song Crazy by Gnarls Barkley.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 22: Hallucinations.

“Okay fine, I haven’t slept in nearly a week, you happy?” he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“No, I’m not happy that you aren’t sleeping. I wish you could. But this is more than your normal sleep-deprived self. What’s wrong, Malcolm?”

“Nothing,” he said angrily. “I’m fine!”

Gil put a hand on his shoulder and used the other to tip Malcolm’s chin up, forcing him to look him in the eye.

“No you aren’t,” he said gently. He could tell that Malcolm was at the end of his rope. “Talk to me.”

“I- I can’t sleep,” he admitted quietly, avoiding meeting the other man’s eyes. “The night terrors, they- they’ve gotten worse and I’m so  _ tired, _ Gil. I swear, I promise I’m trying to sleep, I just can’t, and now I keep seeing things, hallucinating, and I don’t know what to  _ do-” _

He was spiraling. Everything looked wrong, Gil’s voice was distorted and he could tell he was talking, but not what he was saying and he was dizzy and his head was killing him.

He felt Gil guide him down onto the couch and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Malcolm,” Gil said from where he was kneeling in front of him, “Malcolm, I need you to look at me.”

He forced himself to open his eyes and look up, taking a small breath.

“What have you been seeing, kid?”

“I don’t… maybe memories? I feel- They all seem familiar, like- almost like I’ve experienced them before,” he said. “They- It’s like my nightmares, but worse because I can’t wake up, I’m already awake.”

He was so tired and he just wanted to sleep. Gil moved to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Do you think you’re seeing anything right now?”

“There- There’s nothing in the corner right now, is there?” he asked timidly.

“No, there isn’t.”

Malcolm leaned heavily against the older man who pulled him closer, gently holding the back of his neck.

“Close your eyes, Malcolm.”

“Can’t, you know I can’t, Gil!”

“You can,” he encouraged. “I’ve got you, I’ll wake you up if is see you having a night terror. Promise.”

“I-”

“Malcolm, just sleep.”

“I- Okay,” he said, reluctantly closing his eyes.

“Sleep well, kid.”


End file.
